pokemon_and_digimonfandomcom-20200215-history
Birdramon
Birdramon is a Giant Bird Digimon who greatly resembles a Phoenix. It was created from the same Firewall on the Internet as Meramon was. It likes to flap its big wings and fly across the sky pleasantly. It doesn't pardon those it faces against in battle, although it hates to fight too much. It is both brave and strong and attacks with flames and meteors. Only people with good hearts are able to touch it, otherwise they will be burnt by its flames. Digimon AdventureEdit :Main article: Birdramon (Adventure) Digimon Adventure: Anode/Cathode TamerEdit The Birdramon Variable deals damage to one enemy. Digimon Adventure (PSP game)Edit :Main article: Birdramon (Adventure) Digimon Adventure 02Edit :Main article: Birdramon (Adventure) Digimon Adventure 02: Tag TamersEdit Birdramon digivolves from a line 10 or 16 Biyomon equipped with a Digi-Egg and can digivolve to Garudamon. Digimon Tamers: Brave TamerEdit :Main article: Birdramon (Adventure) The Birdramon card, titled "PF TA Plus IV", increases a Digimon's TA by 8. Digimon Xros Wars (manga)Edit :Main article: Birdramon (Xros Wars manga) Digimon Adventure V-Tamer 01Edit A Birdramon appeared with Jijimon sometime after the invasion on MagnaAngemon's castle and before Taichi Yagami and Zeromaru went to fight Neo Saiba and Arkadimon. Digimon NextEdit As Tsurugi enters the Net Battle, a Birdramon flies through the city. Digimon WorldEdit Birdramon digivolves from Agumon and Biyomon, and can digivolve into Phoenixmon or Vademon depending on its stats. A Birdramon can be found at The Great Canyon Top Area. Birdramon has made a nest out of many odd and out of place metal objects like rebar, street signs, and I-Beams. When investigating the nest, Hiro gets confronted by the burning bird. It is easily the most difficult boss in the Great Canyon. Unlike most boss digimon, who drop stat raising chips, Birdramon immediately warps Hiro to File City after defeat. Digimon World 2Edit Birdramon digivolves from Biyomon, and can digivolve into Garudamon. It appears in certain Domains with Ikkakumon and Gururumon or with Mojyamon. Suprisingly, it is able to walk 2 tiles at once, making it almost impossible to avoid. [citation needed] Digimon World 3Edit Birdramon is only available as a Red Champion Card with 11/9. Digimon World Data SquadEdit :Main article: Birdramon (World Data Squad) Digimon Digital Card BattleEdit :Main article: Birdramon (Adventure) It is a Red Card, which has 710 HP, 500 circle attack, 310 triangle attack, and 130 1st Attack. Its support card allows own digimon to attack first. Digimon Rumble Arena 2Edit :Main article: Birdramon (Adventure) Digimon RacingEdit Birdramon digivolves from Biyomon. Digimon World DSEdit Birdramon digivolves from Biyomon, and can digivolve into Garudamon. Birdramon also appears in Mangrove Woods. Digimon World Dawn and DuskEdit Birdramon digivolves from Biyomon at level 19 with 60% friendship and digivolves into Garudamon at level 32 with 80% friendship and 2700 Bird Exp. Digimon Story: Lost EvolutionEdit Birdramon digivolves from Biyomon and can digivolve into Garudamon or Parrotmon. It can be found in the Palette Amazon. Attacks *'Meteor Wing': Flaps its wings and throws small flaming meteors from them which explode upon impact. This attack is sometimes confused with Fire Flapping. *'Fire Flapping' (Fire Storm): Flaps its wings, releasing a stream of flames. *'Phoenix Rising': Rises in the air with a fast motion and a stream of fire and smoke coming from its tail to blind enemies. *'Mach Grinder' (Talon Tear): While flying, charges down on enemies with its talons quickly. Notes and ReferencesEdit #↑ Digimon Adventure, "Biyomon Gets Firepower" 04 #↑ Digimon Adventure, "Sora's Crest of Love" 26 #↑ Sx-029: 60% Winning Percentage! #↑ Serbian dub Category:Digimon Category:Characters